


high five

by depressedtrashcant



Series: i love pidge and will use this to show it [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, There is one swear, also, except just for pidge and keith, im going with one of those things, where the paladins can feel the others pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedtrashcant/pseuds/depressedtrashcant
Summary: alteans seem p stronk





	high five

**Author's Note:**

> imagine if allura just fucking slapped ur hand as hard as she could

** No Adults Allowed!!! **

**pidge:** hey guys just a warning

**pidge:** dont ask allura for a full force high five

**Hunk:** Did something happen??

**Hunk:** Are you okay???

**keith:** does this have anything to do with the pain i felt in my hand earlier?

**pidge:** perhaps

**pidge:** and yes something did happen and yes i am fine

**Lance!!:** Time to ask Allura for a high five

**Lance!!:** Full Force

**pidge:** u will break ur hand

**pidge:** trust me on this

**keith:** holy shit

**Hunk:** You said you're fine!

**pidge:** i am fine

**pidge:** i just had to spend like 2 hours in a healing pod

**Hunk:** That's it, you are not allowed to do anything dangerous again.

**Author's Note:**

> that awkward moment when u break ur hand bc of a high five


End file.
